Twisted Love
by Gemma Cane
Summary: Bloom and Sky are celebrating the birth of their baby boy. But when jealousies and dark secrets arise from the past, could the happy family be about to break? - ON HOLD FOR SOME SERIOUS EDITING
1. Dangerous Miscommunications

Bloom slowly made her way to the elevator of her apartment block in Magix. In her hand, she clenched a shopping bag overflowing with groceries. Thank God Sky wasn't around. He would no doubt be scolding her about carrying such heavy loads in her condition. She could hear him now -

_Bloom, you know you can't handle that. Think of the baby...here, let me take it._

Bloom thought it was sweet that he cared so much, but during the last month or so of her pregnancy, he'd hardly let her do anything on her own. Calling the lift, Bloom lowered her bag to the floor, exhaling deeply. Hands on her stomach, she relaxed, allowing her eyes to slowly drift shut. All too soon, there was a _ding _in front of her, and the lift doors slid open. Groaning, she grabbed the bag and hauled it inside, as the doors locked silently behind her.

000000000000

The elevator began its slow ascent to the top floor. Again, Bloom dumped the bag. A strange sensation washed over her, and a pang of pain whacked her stomach. She put a careful hand on her future child, shocked. Suddenly the lift jolted, and Bloom doubled over. The searing pain in her stomach returned. Gasping as though she'd been drenched with icy water, she tried to straighten up, but another wave of pain crippled her body. she could hardly breathe. Her phone slid out of her trouser pocket, clattering to the floor.

"No, not now...please...ah!" She wheezed.

Sinking to the ground, her breath knotted in her chest. Hot tears slid down her cheeks, blinding her. Bloom scrabbled for her cell phone, but it hurt to even lift a finger. She couldn't think straight; fear and panic gripped her chest, but none of these feelings could overtake the agonising pain.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

The only sound was her own breathing and her blood thundering in her ears. She hardly noticed when the lift grinded to a halt and the doors opened. A shocked couple stood in the doorway.

"Oh my God!" The woman cried.

Her boyfriend rushed to Bloom's side, gently helping her out. She moaned in distress. Bloom looked up, and through her tears she could just make out a male face staring a her, his brow creased with lines of concern.

"Sky? Sky I...I'm not - due for...at - at least another...month or - so, I...oh, it hurts so much..." She whispered, through great sobs that shook her entire body.

000000000000

The man felt utterly sorry for this poor woman.

"No," he soothed kindly, "I'm not Sky, but I will help you."

He turned to his girlfriend, but her face was lost in the crowd of people watching the scene as though it were an annual wind-rider competition.

"Give her some space!" He yelled. "Someone call an ambulance!"

000000000000

The hollow, empty ringing droned into his ear. this was the fifth time he'd called...still no answer.

Sky frowned. "Come on, Bloom...pick up already."

But her phone flipped to its answer phone.

"Bloom, as soon as you get this message, call me. I - I just want to know you're both ok."

000000000000

In the empty lift, just a few centimetres from the spilt shopping, Bloom's cell phone began to ring, echoing off the metal walls. With a crackle of static, Sky's voice filled the elevator, but Bloom wasn't there to hear it.


	2. Sirens

The minutes crawled painfully by. Sky had given up on waiting for Bloom to answer his calls. He shook his head firmly, telling himself it was nothing. Bloom was fine, she can take care of herself. Any minute now, she would walk through the door, a smile on her face. But no matter how much he forced his mind to believe it, a voice kept saying _you know something's not right. You have a right to _know. _It _is _your baby after all... _Sweat began to linger on his forehead. Running a hand through his floppy blonde hair, Sky walked into the hallway and grabbed his jacket. He couldn't sit around any longer. Tucking his cell into his jeans pocket, he snatched the keys from the worktop and let himself out of the apartment.

000000000000

Sky drummed his fingers on his thigh impatiently. The lift must have been a long way off. His head was spinning.

_Where is Bloom? Is she alright? What about the baby?_

After what seemed a millennia, the green light flashed above the doors. They opened, and Sky was met with a floor of groceries and, a short way away...Bloom's phone. He ran in and picked up the phone. Bloom had been here, she was so close to home.

"Bloom!" He yelled. "BLOOOOOOM!"

Folding his hand around her phone he ran out of the lift. Listening carefully, he realised there were panicked voices about 3 floors down. Abandoning the elevator, Sky dashed to the stairs, leaping down them. He burst out into corridor after corridor, only to go down more stairs. All of a sudden, a shrill siren pierced the air. Glancing out of the narrow window at the end of the hallway, Sky spotted an ambulance pull up at the entrance. His eyes widened. It must be for Bloom. The urge to get to her awakened a new found energy inside him, one he'd never felt before (even as an ex-specialist), and he lurched down the stairs again. Something had happened to Bloom, that much he knew. He couldn't - _wouldn't _ever forgive himself if he lost her. As he catapulted into yet another corridor, he saw a crowd of people. He ran to the brink of the commotion.

"What's going on?" He asked, placing a hand on a young man's shoulder towards the rear of the crowd.

The man turned for a brief second before looking at the centre of the crowd again. Without looking at Sky he said, "Um, I'm not sure mate." He craned his neck to get a better view. "I think some girl's gone into labour about...2 months early? Must've been pretty bad anyway, they've called the ambulance 'n' all! I think that..." He trailed off, far more interested in the latest news than this stranger behind him.

_2 months early... _Sky thought. He began to shoulder his way through the crowd.

"What do you think you're doing?" A woman asked angrily. She'd fought hard for this space so close to the action, and she wasn't about to give it up to this blonde freak. Who did he think he was anyway.. A prince?

"That's my wife in there." Sky spat defensively, and shoved past a couple more people, leaving the woman behind, her face stained red and painted with shame.

Eventually, he reached the middle. A young man was crouched beside Bloom, who was pale and wailing in agony. Sky rushed to her side, holding her head in his hands.

"Bloom!" He cried. "Oh, Bloom...it's gonna be alright...I'm here...hang in there, okay?"

Bloom just took in several deep breaths and squeezed his hand tight. To see her like this brought tears to Sky's eyes. Suddenly, he felt gentle hands pulling him from Bloom. Two paramedics lifted her onto a stretcher, and as the crowds parted they carried her away, Sky just behind them.


	3. Facing it Alone

Like a dream, everything felt as though it were moving so slow, when really, it was there and gone again in a second. But, at the same time, Bloom could hardly remember two minutes ago. All of a sudden, she properly realised she was in the back of an ambulance, with Sky sat beside her. The last thing she really remembered was going down in the elevator, to being surrounded by hungry gossip hunters. And always, right there with her, the pain. Her child was coming fast and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Breathing deeply, she became aware of low muttering. Focusing her eyes, she looked over at Sky. He jumped when he caught her gaze.

"Bloom!" He cried in surprise. "Bloom - I...um - how are you - you both...doing?" He tripped over his words in a frenzy to try and say them all at once. She was sure there was still more he wanted to say.

Bloom gave him a weak smile, and nodded so slightly, she wasn't sure he saw. Sky looked unconvinced. He seemed more afraid than she was. And she was _terrified._ More so than she had ever been in her life. She'd had her powers stolen; been taken to the dark side against her will; nearly lost Sky and her Kingdom; been attacked by dark wizards and saved the whole magic dimension on numerous occasions, and yet the thought of losing her child scared her far more than any of those things. She couldn't help but wonder '_what if?' _What if her child didn't make it? What if she didn't make it? What if...neither of them did?

000000000000

Sirens wailed in the distance. Urgent shouts filled the air. Blue flashes blurred everything. The odd spell of focus showed yet another worried face. The world was in a spin. A confusing cloud of mist seemed to have settled itself across her eyes. Bloom could hear her breath, deep and panicked, and her heart felt as though it could burst, into a thousand jagged pieces that pierced her ribs and caused her chest to bleed. Her surroundings rushed sickeningly by as she was taken out of the ambulance and wheeled through the double doors into the endless maze of white corridors in the Magix hospital.

"Sky?" Bloom choked, turning to him.

But instead, she saw polished walls and an empty space where his face should have been. Confused, she tried to sit up and turn around, her eyes scanning the area for the face she knew and loved among these strangers, the one person she needed, now more than ever. However, the nurses pushed her back down into the stretcher. Then, Bloom came to the harsh reality that from here, she was going on alone. Sky would have to wait. All that mattered now was her baby's survival.

000000000000

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay out here." A nurse said softly. "Bloom wasn't expecting for-"

"At least another month or so, I know, I know!" That's my kid as well you know!" Sky yelled, stressed. "But _why _ can't I go with her? I need to be there for her!"

The nurse wasn't phased by his outburst. "All I'm saying is that it's going to be a difficult birth. If something..." She trailed off and looked Sky square in the eye. "If something goes wrong, it would be better for Bloom to be on her own, and deal with her own feelings first, before having to put on a brave face for anyone else."

Sky felt helpless. _Bloom wouldn't have to put on a brave face for _me.

"But - nothing _will _go wrong...right?" Sky asked, trying to convince himself of this more than anything else.

The nurse remained silent as she looked at him grimly. She placed a hand briefly on his arm, then turned and followed Bloom and the rest of her team down the corridor. Sky watched them until they vanished round the corner. He stood there in silence. He brushed away tears and slumped onto the floor, leaning against the wall. Burying his face in his hands, he shut down, blocking out the world around him. The hospital was eerily silent. No one spoke. No one walked by. No one seemed to be even breathing. Sky felt like the last person on the planet; like the last person in the entire magic dimension! That meant no Bloom...no baby. It was too much to bear, the thought of losing just one of them, let alone both.

_No! _He screamed in his head. _They _will _get through this, they have to! _He told himself this over and over again.

It was during this mantra that a doctor strode by. Hearing footsteps echoing off the hard floor, Sky raised his head. His eyes were red an puffy, and strands of hair stuck to his cheeks where countless tears had fallen. He rubbed his face and shoved his hair back, sniffing. He wished he could become invisible and just shrink into the shadows, become one of them. But despite his pleas, the doctor halted and faced him.

"What are you doing sitting there?" He asked, sternly but not angrily.

Sky shrugged and started to shift. "I - um...I'm just - er - you know...um, I'm waiting and.." He mumbled, not really knowing himself what he was trying to say.

The doctor frowned, looking puzzled. Then he reached out, grabbed Sky under the arm and helped him up.

"C'mon." He said, his voice strained with Sky's dead weight. "We can't have you sitting here. Now, who is it we're waiting for?" His voice was brisk, and Sky really wasn't in the mood for his jolly demeanour.

"My wife. She's - um, having a baby. It's quite early though and-" He paused, gathering himself together. "And something could go really wrong and I..." He broke down.

The doctor seemed unsure of what to do. He was a thin, wiry man, with neatly clipped raspberry hair and large, round glasses, which he pushed up his nose as he awkwardly put an arm around Sky.

"Here...um...I'll take you to a waiting room towards the front of the building. I'll make sure that as soon as there's any news, you're the first to know about it."

And with that, he began to guide Sky in the opposite direction to where Bloom and been taken.

000000000000

The doctor had long since left. Sky's eyelids drooped, but he refused to let them close. He knew it was going to be a long night. Shifting in the uncomfortable chair, he stared mindlessly at the clock on the wall. Its constant ticking set his mind on edge. It was just after 11:25 and there was still no news.

"Hey...you-you alright?" A voice said behind him.

Sky looked up, blinking wearily. Brandon had just walked through the door, Stella close behind him. Sky didn't reply, just stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything around him.

"We came as soon as we heard." Stella said.

Sky attempted a small smile, but the corners of his mouth seemed to be glued in a straight line.

Brandon lowered himself into a chair beside his friend. "Any news?"

Sky shook his head. "Not a whisper." He sighed. "Look guys - um, I appreciate you coming here, but, I kinda want to just...just be on my own so..." He got up to leave. Where he was going, he didn't know.

"Sky!" Stella called after him.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"We know you're grieving, but right now, being surrounded by people who know and love you is what you need most. You just don't realise that yet."

He sighed deeply again. He was about to carry on going, when Stella started to speak again.

"Sky, we understand how you feel. We know-"

"NO!" Sky shouted. "You say you understand but you don't! When? When has _any _of this ever happened to you?"


	4. Back When

**A/N: This chapter it a bit of a sub plot between Brandon and Stella, but we'll get back to Bloom and Sky in the next chapter :)**

**Here's what we didn't see between them during the time that Winx Club was on TV and where this story takes place.**

Brandon was shocked. Tears glistened in Stella's deep orange-brown eyes.

"What?" Shy said, a disgusting tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Stella buried her face in Brandon's chest. Brandon couldn't believe his ears. This wasn't the Sky he knew, he'd grown up with. His voice sounded out of place, a foreign body. He stroked Stella's long golden locks gently.

"Hey." He soothed. "It's alright. Sky didn't know."

"Oh Brandon!" She sobbed. "My poor little girl!"

"I know sweetie." He whispered into her hair, tears pricking his own eyes.

Sky looked confused. "Girl?" He asked. "When did you ever have...I mean I didn't - I _never _knew...You two had a-"

"A daughter." Stella sniffed, emerging from Brandon's arms. "At least, a daughter-to-be."

Sky looked even more confused.

"We didn't wanna tell anyone and make a fuss about it because, you know, it's our family." Brandon explained. "It was a bit of a shock to us as well."

"So you couldn't even tell me?" The offended tone in sky's voice turned to spite. "You couldn't even tell your best friend?"

Brandon held up his hands. "It wasn't like that, Sky. You can't believe that. We hadn't spoken for months. Life goes on. We all had families to care for, foundations to build."

Stella continued. "Our family was only just starting. For nine months I carried my child. When I finally went into labour...she came out feet first. It was agony." Her eyes clouded over, and seemed to dull to a murky grey. "The doctors tried so hard but-" Her voice quavered. "But it wasn't enough. By the time she was born...she was dead. I'd a miscarriage, and if I could turn back time to any moment, and change my fate, it would be that one. She'd never even lived, and yet she had to die. So _that _Sky, is when something like _this _happened to _us. _It probably seems like nothing to you, but it's everything to us."

She walked towards him. Brandon tried to hold her back, but when his wife was ready to fight for something, it was seldom she could be stopped.

"I'm sorry for caring about you, but I didn't want my best friend to have to go through what I did. To go through what _we _did." She looped her arm around Brandon's.

"I'm sorry Stella, I just, don't know what's wrong with me."

Brandon looked at her hopefully. He thought he saw a hint of forgiveness in her eyes, and he was about to relax when Stella crossed her arms and gave Sky a glare like death.

"Whatever, Sky." She spat, turning away.

She wiped her eyes vigorously, leaving black trails down her face and along her fingers. For once, the beauty queen didn't seem to care about her appearance. Heading for the door, she refused to let her gaze drift in Sky's direction. Brandon ran after her, catching her hand. He pulled her back, and she turned on her heel and fell into his embrace.

"You said it yourself." He smiled down at her. "In times like this, you need to be surrounded by those who know and love you."

For a moment, Brandon felt Stella relax. Her breathing slowed, and she held his hand gently.

For a moment, Stella felt safe and loved, as though she could stay there, in his arms, forever.

Then, as quickly as a light switching on, Stella pushed away from him. Brandon didn't know what to say. She pulled her hand from his and looked up, straight at him. It made him feel nervous, her fiery eyes locked onto his.

"You're right, Brandon." She said simply.

He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But if being surrounded by those who love me is what I need, then I'm in the wrong place."

Brandon snatched his breath back in again. "Stella, _I _lo-"

"I know you love me Brandon." She murmured, through the tears that welled up inside her. "I love you too. Nothing can change that."

"Other people love you too Stella, I-"

"He doesn't. And right now, I'm not sure we even know each other."

Sky looked up. His mouth opened, but only a croak came out.

Stella raged on. "I'm here for Bloom now, so I won't leave. But at the same time, I can't stay here with him."

000000000000

Brandon knew it it wasn't Sky's fault. He wouldn't hurt Stella on purpose. Sky was his best friend. He didn't deserve this abuse Stella was dishing out. But at the same time, Stella had a right to be upset. She'd lost her daughter and Sky was being insensitive. When he thought about it, he felt, to his surprise, feelings of hatred towards Sky, but he knew Sky was going through a rough time. He also knew Stella and him and been through a rough time. This mental argument between the devil and the other devil was interrupted by another snarl from Stella.

"How _dare _you accuse me of never going through pain like is? Just because _you _didn't know about it, doesn't mean it never happened, Sky. At least Bloom and your child are still alive!"

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. "You're being unreasonable. He didn't know. _We _never told him!"

Stella rounded on him. "_We _never told _anyone!" _

"Exactly!" Brandon yelled back. "Stella, I've been married to you for four years now. We've had our ups and downs. Sometimes, the downs come after such a huge high, that the force of the fall takes us lower than we've ever been before. But we've always gotten out of the hole, and started the climb again. Are we really going to make a hole in our relationship? As a couple and our relationship with Sky and Bloom?"

Sella looked away. Brandon reached out and cupped a tender hand under her chin, raising her head so their eyes met. Carefully, he caught her tears, and brushed her hair back. He leaned in closer to her, breathing in her familiar scent, that you could only explain to another who had sensed it before. They moved closer together, until they were a hair width apart.

"I love you." Brandon whispered softly.

He smiled as their lips pressed together and they fell into a passionate kiss. They looked deep into one another's eyes, soul mates. Destiny had brought them together all those years ago, and both knew they weren't going to give up on what they had. Each was so lost in the other, they didn't notice Sky get up and slip silently away out of the door.


	5. Cloud 9

Sky's moping was over with. It was time for action. He walked purposely through the halls. Every corridor looked the same, so he left though the next door, out into the open. The noise of Magix city hit his ears unexpectedly, the bright lights blinding him. He shielded his eyes. City life had never seemed so, _different._ It was as though he had stepped into a different culture. Adjusting to the changes in his surroundings, he set off towards the back of the hospital. He saw the ambulances parked in the parking lot, dead. Creeping through the double doors, he realised he recognised this corridor...sort of. He cast his mind back to when they had first arrived at the hospital. He saw a ghost town. He watched himself, being held back as Bloom was wheeled away. This time, he could run after the vision of her as it dissolved into the air around him. He kept going. He could feel a magnetic energy pulling him to Bloom. Scenes of her cradling a limp body in her arms forced their way into his head. Tears stained her face and the doctors took the body, wrapping it up in a cloth and carrying it away. Sky tried to push the images from his mind, but they kept coming back. He wasn't sure of where he was going anymore, his sense of direction had long since left him, but he couldn't stop his legs from walking. He just hoped they would bring him to Bloom.

000000000000

At the end of the corridor, Sky finally came to a row of private wards. Each had an open window overlooking the halls, with white blinds draped across them. They looked like prison bars. There were several empty rooms, and the occupied ones showed people, horizontal in their beds, the majority of them hooked up to life support machines, or wearing oxygen masks. Once or twice, he'd spotted a sprout of red hair poking out of the covers, and his heart beat faster than a rabbit kicking its hind leg. He'd almost burst into the wards, relieved to have found Bloom, yet horrified to see her in this condition. But then, just as his hand reached the door handle, he realised it wasn't her at all. Sky was coming to the end of the block, and still no sign of her. Most wards had people in them, but none of those people were the one he was looking for. None of them were Bloom. He must have made a wrong turn somewhere, or not quite remembered where he'd last seen her. When he tried to look back again, all he could see was a blurry haze. Then, as he reached the second-to-last ward, he noticed the blinds were shut. His heart skipped a beat.

_Could she be... No, it might not be her. I might be about to barge into some strangers hospital room. Or some dead guys final resting place...But you know what they say: If you never try...you'll never know..._

Tentatively, he reached out and took a hold of the handle. Gently pulling it down, the door clunked loudly, and he pushed it open carefully, just a crack. All he could see was the bottom of the bed, and the rear end of a...a rather _large _nurse leaning over her patient. He couldn't see who that patient was, so he pushed the door even further. It creaked noisily. He winced into himself, and squeezed his eyes tight shut, as though if he couldn't see the nurse, she couldn't see him. None the less, he heard her shuffling away from the bedside.

"Sorry, dear." She spoke kindly. "I'll just go see _who's at the door._"

Sky shrank back.

"You two get used to each other." She said back to the patient.

Hearing her footsteps nearing the door and seeing a vast, empty corridor behind him, Sky thought he'd save time and, instead of waiting for the inevitable (her reaching the door and discovering him anyway) he stepped out into the ward.

"Sorry, I was just looking for...someone." Sky explained pathetically, his cheeks flaring red for sounding so childish.

The nurse looked at him, one eyebrow raised sky high. "Well you won't find 'em 'ere chicken." She said, taking his arm and turning him round. "Private ward, you know. But not to worry, I'm sure someone will come 'n' give you some directions as to where you want to be soon enough."

Sky craned his neck, but still couldn't see the patient. The nurse had a strong grip on him, and he could hardly breathe, never mind move.

"Sky?" A familiar voice asked behind him. "Sky!" The puzzled tone turned to recognition.

The nurse stopped pushing. "Someone you know?" She sounded surprised, and slightly disappointed too.

"Yes Susan, of course I know him. He's my husband, and the father of my baby." Bloom's voice was clear as crystal to him.

"Oh, yes, of course you know him." Susan bumbled, dropping Sky's arm.

He turned around and there she was. Her face was a little paler and she looked exhausted, but she _had _just had a baby after all.

"Bloom!" He cried. "Oh, Bloom, I've been so worried about you - about both of you!" He rushed to her side, burying his face in her neck. "I though I might lose one of you."

"Shhh." She soothed. "We're both fine, see?"

He lifted his head, and saw properly the baby in her arms. His baby. It was all so surreal. He was a _father _now!

"Say hi to daddy." Bloom murmured to the bundle she held, holding Sky's hand and moving it towards the baby. "Sky, this is our little boy."

Sky was overwhelmed with joy, relief and so many other emotions that he didn't even recognise. He couldn't make a sound as his son's tiny fingers clenched around his thumb. Bloom had never looked so happy in all the years he'd know her. Her electric blue eyes danced as she lay there, her child wrapped carefully in her arms, Sky stood over them. Sky wished they could stay like that, as though they were a frozen picture, a work of art. Their family was just starting out and it was perfect. He wouldn't have it any other way.

000000000000

Bloom sighed deeply. It was so nice to finally have Sky back by her side again. It was even nicer that now, they had their son. She looked over at Sky, who was smiling softly, his face reflecting everything she felt. She watched Sky for a long time, and decided she would make the first move, since he was showing no signs of doing anything about it himself.

"Here." She said.

Sky jumped back. "What?"

"You hold him for a bit." She unwrapped her arms from around the baby and sat up taller.

Sky looked scared all of a sudden. ""Bloom, I-"

"It'll be okay." She assured him. Sky looked unconvinced. "You're his father Sky. You'll be fine. He's a baby. _Your _baby."

"Exactly." Sky pointed out. "I...I don't want to hurt him."

Bloom looked deep into his worried eyes. "Sky, he may have been early, and yes, he is only a baby. He seems fragile, and he probably is, but that's why he _needs _you Sky. He can't make it without you. But no matter how weak he seems," a smile washed over her face. "He's got a fighting spirit, the heart of a dragon. It's gonna take a lot more than your supposedly 'bad parental skills' to hurt him. He's made it this far, hasn't he?"

Sky still seemed unsure. Bloom held the baby towards him. Hesitantly, he reached out and caught a hold of him.

"Mind his head." Bloom warned, gently removing her hands from beneath him once Sky held him securely, close to his chest. She could see that as long as their son had Sky, no harm would come of him, that he was safe in his strong arms.

"He's so tiny..." Sky whispered through tears, smiling at Bloom, then back down at his son.

His eyes were a vivid blue, just like hers, and they were big and bright, curious of the world around him. He began to grin at Sky, and Sky grinned back. "Hey." His voice shook. The baby slowly began to fade into sleep, eyes drooping until they eventually slid shut. Sky placed him back with Bloom and she held him close to her, humming under her breath.

"Oh Sky." She breathed. "I'm so glad he's alright."

"Me too." Sky agreed. "I honestly thought I might lose you though."

"But you didn't." Bloom replied. "I'm fine, our son's fine, and all is right with our world." She leaned against his shoulder and sighed happily. "I'm on cloud nine, Sky, and _nothing _can bring me down."


	6. Together We Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this chapter all rights go to Winx Club, created by Iginio Straffi. The song is 'Count on Me' and it is one of the several short songs heard throughout the 4Kids dub.**

Although he was early, Bloom's son was doing fine. The nurses told her that in about another day, all tests would be complete and hopefully, they should be released and return home. After a long time in thought, herself and Sky came to the decision that he was to be called Joel. He squirmed in her arms, and Sky chuckled beside her. Bloom couldn't help but feel relieved that he was alive. She hadn't expected her baby boy to see her, or Sky after last night. It was early in the morning, and the sun hadn't yet come up. Despite the joy of the moment, Bloom could feel a sense of unease from Sky. He kept fidgeting, coughing quietly, glancing over his shoulder. But whenever she looked at him, brow furrowed, he smiled at her, and patted her shoulder. Then went straight back to acting like a wild animal, like prey being hunted, looking around nervously.

"Sky?" Bloom finally spoke.

He looked at her, but his gaze travelled quickly, and he suddenly became completely fascinated with his shoes, staring at them as though his life depended on it.

"Sky, something's eating you." Her voice was firm. When he still didn't look at her she continued. "C'mon, you can tell me. Whatever it is, if it's still bugging you, now, when we are just celebrating our son, it must be important. Sky, you know I hate to see you like this."

She stretched her hand across her chest, and placed it gently on his, which was resting on her shoulder. She rubbed small circles with her thumb. "Sky..." She pressed.

He sighed, and finally looked her in the eye. He opened his mouth, but said nothing. He returned to his feet, and Bloom looked down at Joel. He bought them so much happiness, yet Sky didn't seem to feel it. She shut her eyes, probably for a little longer than she meant to. Her head was spinning, so many emotions coursed through her veins. Joy, relief, tiredness, anger, worry... So much, that she took a while to register that Sky was speaking to her.

"-and all the while, I never even knew. That just...wasn't me back there, and now...I've lost them." Sky finished, and when Bloom forced her eyes open, tears were forming in front of his brilliant blue eyes.

"Lost who, Sky?" Bloom asked, somewhat distantly.

"Stella, and even Brandon!" Sky said, exasperated.

"But...why?"

"Did you even listen?" Sky sounded hurt.

Bloom blushed. "I - I...well, no, not exactly. I think I dozed off for like, well, whilst you were telling me. I didn't mean to, Sky-"

"Look Bloom, I get it, you're tired. Rest alright? You have enough on your plate, you don't need my problems piling on top of you as well." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, brushing away tears. He stood and stepped away from the bedside.

Bloom began welling up too. "Sky, I...I don't understand. This is meant to be a happy time in our lives. Where are you going? Is it me...I mean, c'mon Sky, you say you don't need to pile more on me, but knowing that something is bothering you _this much, _yet _not knowing..._it scares me."

Sky quickly returned to her side. "Bloom, the problem's _not _with you. How could you even think that? It's me. It's all me. I messed up big time. Something came over me, I was worried, afraid. It all just turned to anger. I'm going to go fix this, alright?"

He squeezed her hand, kissed Joel softly, stood up and walked towards the door, turning back to give her a small, sad smile. Then, he disappeared through the door, his footsteps getting fainter as he continued down the corridor. Bloom just cradled her baby, and smiled silently to herself, trying to erase the last 15 minutes from her mind, but Sky's words and attitude kept swirling through her head, and her worry built. Joel began to wail loudly, as the tears that still shimmered in her own eyes began to fall.

000000000000

Bursting into the room, Sky pulled up suddenly. Brandon and Stella were still sat in the waiting room. At his sudden arrival, both looked up, startled. Each had dark rings under their eyes and pasty skin. Sky could just imagine what he must look like. Everyone stood in silence, and again, Sky crumbled, looking away from his friends.

"Sky." Stella said curtly.

Seeing that there had been no change, that there was still tension between them, he took a deep breath, and turned back to them.

"Look, guys, I'm really, _really _sorry, okay? I was just scared and upset...haven't you ever just felt like...like the _whole world _is against you?" Sky made his pathetic excuses.

Stella had, at least, calmed down a bit. When she spoke, she sounded defeated, like she'd given up. "I get you Sky."

"Stella, please, just - wait. What?" He was shocked.

"I know what you're saying." She said again. "But, we were there for you. I get you were upset and worried, but you really hurt us."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Can we just...put it behind us?"

Brandon looked relieved. "Sure. You know I can't fight with you. Stella?"

Slowly but surely, she began to smile. "I'm sorry too Sky. I...overreacted."

"No, you had every right to say what you did. But, everything's fine now. Bloom, and Joel, are doing fine." Sky broke out into a grin.

Stella gasped. "Oh, my baby girl! You must both be so happy!"

"Who's the daddy?" Brandon laughed, hitting Sky in the back.

"You know, she'd be even happier if she knew you two were here." Sky pointed out.

"Well, come on!" Stella cried. "By the way you burst in here, you must have burst out on her in the same way."

With that, she walked out of the door. Brandon shrugged, following his wife.

"Wait!" Sky shouted. "You don't know where you're going! Do you wanna see Bloom or some stranger?"

He clattered out into the corridor. His sneakers squeaking on the polished floor. As they rounded the corner, they ran straight into a nurse, bustling in the opposite direction. Even before Sky saw her face, he knew exactly who she was. Susan, Bloom's nurse. You know, the lar- I mean, er...one with the firm grip. She looked at Sky, Brandon and Stella angrily.

"This is a hospital, you can't be-" she stopped short. "Hey, aren't you Bloom's husband?"

"Erm, yes?" Sky said slowly.

"You don't sound so sure." Scoffed Susan, folding her arms.

"Yes." He said, more confidently this time.

"So, your wife has just spent the last 12 hours? In labour, and has given birth to a son, _your _son, and your running around with your mates?"

"_Actually,__" _he snapped back, "I'm taking my wife's _best friend," _he gestured at Stella, who nodded in agreement, "to see her."

Susan blushed slightly. "Well, _please _just calm down a bit...and _don't _get in my way again."

"Yes ma'am." Sky was suddenly like a sweet innocent school boy, going out of his way to please his teacher.

The nurse narrowed her eyes and continued on her way. Sky went in front of Stella and Brandon and walked calmly outside, round the back, and towards Bloom.

000000000000

Sighing in relief as Joel's breathing slowed and he drifted into sleep. Bloom thumped her head against the pillows, her eyes sore and her face feeling like it was swollen to twice its normal size. At the click of the door, she raised her head, red hair slipping down her back and over her shoulders. Sky's head popped around the door.

"Knock knock!" He said lightly. "Bloom? Hey, what's up?"

He entered, shutting the door behind him. Bloom just looked at the floor, tears crystallising on her lashes again.

"Sweetie? What's the matter?"

"Where were you?" She cried.

He stepped over and sat beside her, taking her head in his hands. "Bloom, you were right. Something _was _eating me. I had to go sort it out."

"I was so worried, Sky. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. All I could think was you!" She sobbed.

"Here, let me take Joel, you get some rest."

He reached over and took the baby, resting Joel's head on his arm, and letting Bloom settle her head on his shoulder. Bloom closed her eyes, and silent tears dripped down her cheeks. She buried her face in his shoulder, and broke out into gentle sobs. Clenching her fists, each started to glow brightly, a fiery red. Sky leant his head on hers, kissing the top of it.

"Bloom, it's going to be okay. I'm here now, and I promise, I'm not going to leave you,_ ever."_

Softly and gently, he started to sing. It was a song that she'd heard many times before. It was a song that slowly, made her dry her eyes, smile slightly and wrap her arm around him, shutting her eyes blissfully, her worries evaporating.

_"You can count on me, like I count on you: If we're there for each other, we will always pull through: In our moment of darkness, when all hope is gone, we still give each other strength to carry on: United hand in hand, divided we fall, but together we stand."_


	7. New Rooms and New Beginnings

Bloom opened her eyes, raising her head and looking round the room. For a moment she didn't realise where she was, then she remembered that she was lying in a hospital room. But...where was Joel? Starting to panic, she felt a hand on hers. Sky was still sat beside her. "Hey, you well rested?"

Bloom frowned. "What...where's the baby? I thought you had him, oh no, Sky, what if-" she sat up, halfway through the process of getting to her feet, her heart pounding, but Sky held her back, pushing her into the pillows and pulling the blankets over her again.

"Bloom...Bloom! It's alright. You fell asleep, and whilst you rested, the nurses came and took Joel for his final tests. If the results are clear, we can head home later this afternoon!" Sky explained.

Bloom allowed herself to sink into the bed, looking out of the window. The sun was high in the sky. Looks like she'd had a good sleep. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she realised it was already 10:05.

"What time did they take him?" Bloom asked.

Sky too looked at the clock. "Um...about 20 minutes ago?"

Bloom nodded somewhat absentmindedly. She didn't know it was possible to be _this _tired. A flash of colour amongst the white interior of the ward grabbed her attention. To her left, sitting on the bedside table, was a huge bunch of flowers, in all kinds of reds, oranges, yellows and whites. There was also a blue 'congratulations' card with a stork flying across the front.

"Oh yeah, you had some visitors, but er, you weren't very talkative!" Sky smiled. "We didn't want to wake you. You needed some sleep."

Bloom reached for the card, reading the inside:

_To Bloom and Sky,_

_Congratulations on the birth of your baby boy! I am just so happy for you two. I'm sure he'll grow into an amazing person (or he might turn out like his dad...eek ;)) We wish you all the best._

_P.S you are in for _a lot _of stress_

_Love from Stella and Brandon_

_xx_

Bloom smiled at the card, but she was disappointed she'd slept through their visit. "When did they come in?"

"Last night, shortly after you drifted off. That was the problem. I went to find them, and brought them back here, but I found you in a such a state, I thought it was best to get them to wait a minute." He hesitated. "I'm sorry, Bloom. About everything."

Shaking her head firmly, Bloom placed the card back on the bedside table and picked at her nails, trying to find anything to do to avoid looking him in the eye. "No, Sky. Don't apologise. I was tired, I don't think it would have bothered me that much if I was in good shape..." But she and Sky both knew it bothered her a lot, not being able to help him, or even understand him. Being left in the dark.

"Bloom, what happened last night, I shouldn't have acted that way." He tried again. "I mean, of all the times to rush out on you like that, that was not one of them. I can only imagine how you must have felt-"

"No Sky!" She interrupted, a little louder than was necessary. She quietened her voice as she continued. "What happened last night...just leave it as last night. It doesn't matter now, okay?"

Sky just nodded, squeezing her hand. Bloom sighed and leant against him again. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, or like he had to be careful around her, because he didn't. She was still the same old Bloom...just a tired one. They both sat there in the awkward silence, each longing for an excuse to speak. Bloom opened her mouth to say something, anything, but her voice came out a whisper at first, then faded away into nothingness. The only sound was the clock's ticking, that seemed to get louder as each second went by. Sky raked his fingers through his hair, rubbing his eyes roughly. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Bloom asked.

Sky shrugged. "On and off, I guess." He replied. "How could I? After what I'd done, the least I could do was keep you safe whilst you slept."

Bloom looked up at him from his shoulder, and he smiled in return. "I'm in a hospital." She pointed out. "What was gonna happen?"

Sky put his arm round her shoulders, hugging her tightly. "You never know. I can't be too careful around here. And what would I do without you?"

Bloom pressed herself against him, hugging him back. He kissed her softly on the forehead, stroking her hair.

"We're okay, aren't we Sky?" Bloom checked. "Me and you?"

Sky just lifted her chin, so her eyes met his, and said, "Bloom, no matter what happens, even if you stop loving me, I will _never _stop loving you."

"But I won't stop loving you." She reminded him. "Always, 'till we die, and after that too."

"Well then, I have nothing to worry about, do I?"

Bloom laughed, shaking her head at him. "Lucky you." Her face fell.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"How long do these tests take?" Bloom tried to disguise the worry in her voice, but it wasn't working. "I can't figure out if this long wait is a good thing or a bad thing."

Sky gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, Bloom, Joel will be back in your arms and on the way home in no time."

But Bloom wasn't sure. He was so young, and they hadn't even been together for 24 hours yet, but she still couldn't bear the thought of losing him now. Maternal instincts kick in quickly, and for Joel, being so fragile, her stress and worry levels were soaring sky high. How did Sky know that everything would be fine? She knew that he was just as worried as she was...he was only putting on a brave face for her benefit. But then again, no one had really expected Joel to make it 5 seconds in life. But he proved them all wrong then. He was a fighter, and Bloom knew he would give it all he's got to get through all of this. Or was it just beginners luck?

000000000000

Now, even Sky was getting anxious. Bloom could tell that he was holding it all back, trying to prove to her that everything was okay, but they both knew it wasn't. Every tiny sound from beyond the ward made them jump, alert and ready for some news, but nothing happened. Bloom was itching to get out of the bed and go look for him, get some answers, but Sky insisted that she stay put. When she suggested that he should go look, he told her he wanted to be here for her, that he didn't want to leave her again. Bloom knew that it was because of last night, and although she explained that it was all behind them, Sky tried to convince her that it was just because he wanted to be there, although the forced smile gave it all away. But she knew there was no point in arguing with him, especially now.

"_We're the Winx, girl power's gonna save the day..." _Bloom's cell phone started to ring.

Her and Sky both jumped their own height, before Bloom scrabbled to the bedside table, fumbling with the buttons on her phone. Finally, she managed to answer the call, and a holographic image of Daphne was beamed out in front of them.

"Bloom!" She greeted.

"Hi Daphne." Bloom beamed. She hadn't seen her sister for so long, not since she'd moved out with Thoren.

"I heard you've had the baby?" A huge smile was slowly creeping over her face.

Bloom nodded, but didn't speak. Sky took over. "Yep. Joel."

"Oh, Bloom, I'm so happy for you both." She frowned. She wanted to say something but wasn't sure she should say it. "Um...wh-where is he?"

Bloom again didn't speak.

"Are you okay...oh no, you didn't...he didn't..." Daphne trailed off.

Bloom shook her head vigorously. "No, he's alright. Or he was last time we saw him." When Daphne still seemed confused, Bloom continued. "He was quite early, so the nurses have taken him to do some final tests. But, well, they're taking a really long time and...and I don't know if everything's okay anymore. I'm just so worried-" She started crying again, completely overwhelmed by all the worrying she'd been put through over the last day or so. She collapsed into Sky, Daphne stood there watching, not knowing what to say.

"Hey...it'll be alright." Sky whispered.

"How do you know? What if it's not gonna be alright? Have you thought of that?" Bloom didn't half yell at him. Sky looked taken aback, and sat in silence. Bloom gasped, shocked at her behaviour. "Sky, I'm sorry, it's not your fault...I, I just don't know what to think anymore. What to do. I'm so scared."

Daphne realised this wasn't a good time, so she coughed quietly, and said "I'll call you back later Bloom. But I'm really sorry. I'll keep you all in my thoughts..."

Bloom nodded, sniffing. "No, I'm the one who's sorry, Daphne..." she forced a smile. "Our family seems to be a little bit screwed up, doesn't it?"

She shook her head. "No, Bloom. After all, love is born from hard times." With that she hung up.

Bloom thought about what she'd said. It was true. Her and Sky seemed so much closer after last night. After the struggle of her pregnancy, she'd had Joel, and she loved him more than anything. And, going way back, her and Sky grew closer throughout the many fights and dangers they'd faced together, and him losing his memory. Sky interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't worry about Joel. It's like you told me." He explained. "He has a fighting spirit, the heart of a dragon. He can get through all of this."

Bloom smiled. I guess she just needed to hear that from someone else to convince herself. "I couldn't lose him, Sky."

He nodded, his face concerned. "No, I know what you mean. But just think, soon, we'll be taking him home, settling down."

"I hope so." She sighed.

They continued in their nervous silence, waiting for news. After what seemed like forever, footsteps from the corridor finally came for them, Susan shuffling in through the door. Sky and Bloom sat up, faces hopeful. Susan nodded, her face completely covered in her smile.

"He's fine. All tests were clear, and, if you'd like, you can head home...now pretty much." She told them.

Bloom felt relieved beyond belief. She hugged Sky tighter than ever. "Oh thank God!" She exclaimed.

Sky thanked Susan, who nodded curtly, her smile disappearing very quickly. It was obvious he still wasn't in her good books. "I told you everything would be fine!" He pointed out to Bloom, who nodded, utterly speechless.

The door clicked again, and a young, dark haired nurse edged her way in, Joel wrapped up in her arms. Bloom began crying, but this time it was tears of joy. The nurse came closer to the bedside, placing Joel into Bloom's arms, who hugged him close and kissed him on the cheek.

"There you go, little one." The nurse murmured. "You're back with mum now."

Bloom had Joel pressed against her, and he looked over her shoulder with those bright eyes. Her hand held his head, and she closed her eyes. "You've caused me enough worry to last a lifetime, young man." She told him. Joel just stared at her.

Sky laughed. "I must use that trick of staying quiet next time she starts telling _me _off!"

She gave him a look, the sort of look that said watch it, and Sky just rubbed her shoulder.

Susan checked the clipboard at the end of the bed, and filled in the information about Joel and herself, then tucked it under her arm. "Well, you two are done!" She chirped. "You're officially discharged! You can leave in about 10 minutes. We'll just give you some time to get yourselves ready."

Bloom nodded, as Susan and the younger nurse both exited the room, leaving Sky and her on their own with Joel. She couldn't speak, she had no words. So instead, she just hugged Joel, looking down at him with a smile fixed onto her face. _This time, _surely nothing could dampen her mood...

000000000000

The drive home was a long one. Their apartment was on the other side of the city to the hospital. Traffic was mental, especially as Sky drove through the thick of the city, Bloom and Joel riding shotgun. Joel, thankfully, had become rather tired, and was sleeping in her arms. Taking a right, Sky finally pulled up in the parking lot of their apartment block, and both of them opened the doors and climbed out of the car. Sky was in front of her in a flash, helping her out of the car. She pushed him away, insisting that she could manage. He blushed, standing aside and letting her carry on her way. She smiled at him, pecking him on the cheek and shaking her head at him.

"Well, it sure is nice to be home." She breathed, her face glowing orange in the early street lamps. It was only just past 9:00, but was getting pretty dark. But, the city was always brightest at night.

Sky agreed with her, locking the car and coming to walk beside her. They approached the glass doors, which slid upward as they entered the cold, tiled entrance, calling the lift and waiting for it to arrive. Sky put his arm around Bloom, who was looking around herself as though she hadn't been here in centuries.

"The last time I was here, I...well, it didn't go so well." She smiled sadly.

"Well, this time, it's all gonna be fine." Sky had said those words so many times over the last few days. "Everything's back to normal, mostly, and besides, if anything _did _go wrong, this time, I'll be right there with you."

But she still couldn't shake the memories. It was going to take quite a while before she got over the epidemic. Looks like it'll be the stairs for her for some time. The elevator made a 'ding' and the doors slid open. The pair entered, and the lift made its way to the top floor. Bloom clung to Joel with one arm, and gripped the bar across the back wall with the other. Eyes closed, she silently awaited the end of their ascent. Eventually, the lift jolted to a halt, and Bloom jumped, her knuckles turning white.

"Hey, calm down." Sky placed his hand on her back and gently pushed her along out of the lift.

Joel slept on, clearly not bothered by his mother's nerves or tense muscles. They made their way across the beige carpet, 7 doors down to their apartment. Sky whipped out the key, turning it in the lock and opening the door for Bloom. As soon as they entered the room, they were in the kitchen/living area, and when Sky had locked the door behind him, he lazily flung the keys onto the glass topped, circular table and stuck the kettle on. Diving in the cupboards he produced two mugs.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Try coffee." Bloom replied, collapsing onto the red sofa beside the patio door which led out onto the balcony. "I'm in desperate need of something strong."

Sky grinned at her. "Vodka?"

Bloom smiled at his smart remark, but gave him a look all the same. It was what he expected, so she didn't want to let him down. "As tempting as that sounds, I don't think that's such a great idea, do you?"

Sky laughed, then suddenly he abandoned the beverages and grabbed Bloom, pulling her up and dragging her towards the door that led out to the small hallway and the two bedrooms. Bloom had no idea what had come over him.

"I finished it off whilst you went out shopping." Sky started.

"What? Sky, what the hell are you on abo-"

"The baby's room. I had it all ready to go, ready to show you when you came home but...you never did. But never mind that, you're here now, so I can show you!" Sky finished.

Opening the door, Bloom stepped inside. Her and Sky had started the room together, you know, painting the walls blue, buying the furniture and such. But Sky had completed it. The cot sat in the corner, and blue black out blinds with little trains on them were hung on the window. There was a tiny table with colouring things on it for when he got older and a mobile with stars and moons dangling from it hung over the cot, tinkling softly. The lampshade was the same colour as the blinds, with a similar pattern on it as well. It had a baby blue carpet lining the floor and inside the cot, was a small, yellow teddy bear, with a white heart sewn to the front of it. Its glassy eyes seemed to smile ever so slightly at its new home. Bloom had no words at all. It was gorgeous. The perfect place for Joel to grow up in. Of course for the first few weeks he'd be sleeping in her and Sky's room, so she could keep an eye on him, but soon, he'd have a little place to be his own.

"Oh Sky...it's -it's absolutely beautiful!" She gasped.

"Well, I had a lot of help from you..." He pointed out. "What do you think sleepy head?" He smiled, stroking Joel's head. He didn't even stir.

Bloom couldn't be happier. After Sky moved the cot into their room, just for a bit, Bloom changed Joel and after he quickly fell asleep again, she lay him in the cot, kissing him on the forehead tenderly before returning to the living room, leaving the doors open so that she could hear anything that might be trouble. Taking her coffee from the worktop she went and sank onto the sofa beside Sky. Wrapping her hands around the white, polka dotted mug, she leant against him, and he stretched his arm over her shoulders. They started at the blank TV screen, sipping their drinks in silence. Placing her mug down on the coffee table in front of her, Bloom yawned, and stretched, suddenly very uncomfortable and very tired. The coffee became unwanted, and when she sat up straight, she realised that Sky was falling asleep beside her, his head nodding up and down, his mouth slightly open. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he jumped, eyes snapping open.

"You off?" He asked drowsily.

Bloom nodded, getting to her feet and walking towards the door. "Yeah, I think bed is the place to be right now. You should come too...you've not slept for at least 24 hours."

Sky stretched out as well. "Hmmm, I'll be in a minute. You go. Don't bother waiting for me."

"Alright." Bloom headed off, turning back and pointing her finger at him. "Don't stay up too long. And don't forget to unplug things. And make sure the doors are locked. And-"

"Yes dear." Sky cut her off, waving his hands at her. Bloom gave him a withering look and disappeared through the hall and off to bed. She could swear she could hear it calling her...


	8. Things Get Real

Bloom placed Joel in the carrier and shoved her bare left foot into her flip flop, whilst cramming a pair of jeans she'd forgotten even existed and a track suit into her already overflowing suitcase.

"Ugghhh, for God's sake. Couldn't mum and dad just come here instead? I really can't be bothered for all of this." She mumbled.

"Now, now." Sky teased, lugging another full bag past the door and down the hall, into the kitchen. "They're your parents, and I'm sure they're _desperate _to see their new grandson."

"Well then, if their desperation is _that bad, _they can come to Magix, because I'm in no rush to be getting back to Domino." She pulled her red hair into a messy pony tail, with neither the time nor the energy to be caring about appearances. Family trips didn't exactly fit in with her ideas of settling down. Nevertheless, she supposed it was all a part of the full time job of being a mother, daughter, wife, and all round family person really.

Bloom left her case with the others by the front door and returned to her room to fetch Joel. Sky was doing last minute checks...tickets, passports, nothing essential forgotten, everything unplugged...She rolled her eyes. Was this much hassle really necessary? She didn't think so, but Sky insisted on doing it, redoing it, and double checking the redo, _every time _they were going anywhere for more than 24 hours. Picking up Joel's carrier, she closed the bedroom door behind her, and instantly found herself about an inch away from Sky's face.

She jumped, holding a hand to her heart. "I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna die from a heart attack, and whose fault will it be? Yours."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Try me." She warned.

Sky held up his hands in surrender. "Ooooo, sorry! Look, did you lock the windows in there? I'm pretty sure I did but-"

"Yes! Sky, yes. You locked them, _ages ago_. You checked they were locked,_ ages ago_. I am _positive _that they are locked, okay?" Bloom spoke in a high-pitched squeaky voice, as though she were talking to an obnoxious two year old.

Sky gave her a look. Then, grumbling to himself, he stalked down the hall, but he couldn't resist going into the bathroom to check that everything was in order. Finally satisfied that no one was going to climb 37 stories just to get into their apartment, when there were plenty of good ones on the ground floor to snoop around in, Sky checked his watch, and his eyes widened.

"Late?" Bloom predicted.

"Very." He replied, jogging into the kitchen and cramming as many bags and cases as he could under his arms. Then, he pinched the keys from the table and struggled to get it into the lock. When he managed to turn it, the bags slipped from his grasp, clattering to the floor. Wincing, he went to pick them up again, but Bloom stopped him with a loud, melodramatic sigh and a click of her fingers. The bags glittered with orange sparks and hovered in the air. She smiled at him, and he blushed slightly, opening the door for Bloom and Joel, who entered the corridor with the suitcases floating along behind them. Pulling the door shut, Sky locked it and headed for the elevator, a suddenly very nervous Bloom behind him.

000000000000

The only window was high above her head, and it was a small one at that. There was no way she could ever reach it, and if she did, there was even less of a chance of her being able to get through it. The tiny spear of light that managed to force its way into the darkness lanced down in front of her, illuminating the thick dust that hovered in the air. If she pushed herself forward, she might be able to get a little warmth from it, but she preferred to stay in the shadows, hiding her face. Her wrists ached from the heavy shackles that were wrapped around them, hanging her from the wall. They were so tight, and they stretched her arms high above her head, cutting into her flesh. They weakened her. Every hour drained her even more. The walls were cold and damp, but she didn't feel it anymore. She didn't feel anything at all. Apart from the anger at what had become of her. She wasn't made for this. She should be ruling as queen, but, of course, all that changed a long time ago. No one believed her love was true, but it was, and all of her jealousy was sparked by that love. She had heard of the saying, '_If you love something, let it go.' _Whoever came up with that had clearly never experienced what love is. She'd never heard anything more stupid in all her life. She was the worst criminal in all Eraklyon, locked up in a cell deep underground. No one could help her now. Not even herself. She'd gone from being the King's Liaison to the most wanted criminal after an act of treason against the future queen, a title she should be holding! She couldn't understand why Sky didn't love her. Diaspro had it _all._ She was beautiful, clever, funny, interesting...his parents could see that (after all, they _had_ chosen her to be his bride) so why couldn't he? And Bloom? Ugh! She was pathetic. She'd destroyed Diaspro's happy ending, just to get her own. As far as she was concerned, Bloom was the one who should be locked away. She had been cut off from the world around her. She didn't even know what season it was anymore, what month, or day. How long had she been here for? Your guess was as good as hers. The only human contact she had was the guards that came down once every two days to throw her some food even the pigs refused to eat. Many times she had considered giving up, but if she did that, then how would she ever escape? At least when she died, she'd know she'd at least tried to show everyone that they were wrong, get out of this hell hole. Footsteps sounded, clunking down the steps that led to her cell. she stood up straight, trying to look as dignified as she possibly could.

"Diaspro?!" He called out, his voice echoing with the dripping ceilings. "Are you going to speak to me today? You know I just _hate _to see you in such a state, but I think I have something to cheer you up." His voice mocked her mercilessly. She rolled her hands into fists, biting her lip. Oh, how she _wished _she could be free, even if only for one minute, and she'd blast him into the middle of the next millennia. "I bring news from your dear old..._acquaintance,_ Prince Sky!"

He reached her cell, opening the heavy iron door and walking confidently into the light. He dropped a pile of rotting food at her feet. Her amber eyes gleamed menacingly from the darkness, and as they narrowed at the guard, he smirked evn more.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, I'd love to hear all about the latest news from the outside world, which I've been cut off from because my ex never loved me and ran of with some babe, leaving me to rot'..." He said in a sarcastic sing song voice. Diaspro snarled, and the guard raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "I believe that is the first time you've broken the silence! I am shocked. Anyway, do you want the good news, or the bad news?"

Diaspro remained silent, her gaze fixed on him. She couldn't be bothered to listen to his annoying voice for much longer. In fact, she was never bothered.

"Well, I guess, really, the good news and the bad news are all the same really. You see, all of the kingdom is rejoicing, but you? Probably not so much. The thing is, that Sky, your _one and only, _has recently had a tiny little baby boy with um...hmmm, what do you call her again? Ah yes, with _Bloom._" Diaspro gasped, looking away. The guard laughed at her. "I thought that might hit a nerve."

She closed her eyes tight, tears stinging them. Like she said, she still loved Sky, and the guard was right. Although she wasn't the only one for him, he was the only one for her. She couldn't let this go. Sky was starting his own family, with a different girl, while she was left here, in the cold and dark, exiled for the rest of her days. She clenched her fists tighter, summoning all her power. She was going to kill this jerk, if it was the last thing she did. But, as quickly as her power flowed into her, it flowed out, into the chains, which glowed red hot, burning her wrists, before fading back to a dull black, all evidence of power disappearing into nothingness. The guard laughed at her.

"You're nothing!" He yelled. "You will die here, Diaspro, with nothing but your own anger and pain to mourn you. Sky doesn't love you! Why would he? Why would he, when he has someone like Bloom? He doesn't even think about you, yet you spend every minute of every day of every year, here, with nothing but him on your mind! And for what? You still think he's gonna ride in here on his white stallion, and carry you off into the sunset? Cuz guess what? Not gonna happen. _Ever!_"

Diaspro's wrists were on fire, but she couldn't stop the energy flowing into her hands. She knew what he was saying was true, and that hurt more than anything else. No matter how hard she tried to block him out, it was like her ears _wanted _to hear it, although it was the most horrible truth she had ever had to face. His words spun in her head, along with old memories of the happiness her and Sky had shared. It all became noise, buzzing relentlessly in her ears. The guards laughter joined this crazy swirl of madness, and the pain in her wrists caused her head to throb. She screamed aloud, as though a knife was being plunged into her heart. "NO!" she howled. "STOP IT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Awww, you want me to leave so soon? The fun's only just beginning!"

Her hands were glowing bright red, and her energy started to spread, along her arms at first, but then it consumed her entire body. Her muddy blonde hair rushed around her, and a red glow shone out around the cell, getting brighter by the second. The guard shielded his eyes, blindly stumbling away, but collapsing to the floor.

"W-What are you doing?" He shouted. "What's happening?"

Suddenly, the shackles started to melt. Diaspro had no idea how hot she was burning, but if she could melt the iron that imprisoned her, it was at least 1,000 degrees Celsius. She never knew she had that in her. Her anger had sparked a new found energy inside of her, and she wasn't holding back on it. As her hands slipped free, she rose into the air, all of her energy forming a crystallised ball between her palms. "This is what happens when you mess with Diaspro, Fairy of Gemstones and worst criminal in Eraklyon history!" She hollered madly, firing at the wall the guard was cowering against.

He tried to get out of the way, but the sphere travelled at lighting speed, rocketing into the wall which exploded in a cloud of white ash. It collapsed down on top of the guard. He ran as far as he could, his dying screams cut short as a huge lump of rock fell and hit him. He dropped to the floor, hitting his head again as he fell. Diaspro looked at his lifeless body, breathing heavily. She felt no remorse. His legs were completely crushed in the rubble, and he lay on his front, arms sprawling out on either side, one sticking out at an odd angle. His eyes were glazed over and unseeing. Blood trickled form the corner of his mouth and his brown hair was sticky with the blood that pooled from a gaping gash in his head, spreading across the floor. The smell of death lingered in the air.

"The bastard deserved it." She spat, floating over the destruction and landing in the open, free at last. "It's time for a a reality check Bloom. Things are about to get a whole lot more real."


End file.
